


Capable Hands

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: There's little Noctis loves more than long nights getting pampered by the most amazing hands in all of Eos.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Capable Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fill for a very special gal :3 Love you, Shoob. Hope you enjoy this at least half as much as I enjoyed your prompt!

His head is spinning. Up is down, colors blur together in the shadows of the dim lighting. Or maybe, he thinks, it’s just the room. At the very least, he’s pretty sure the bed is the only thing he’s actually grounded to anymore, the only thing keeping him from floating right out through the ceiling. The bed, and probably Ignis’ weight above him.. 

Hot, tender lips press to the base of his throat and Noct shudders all the way down. “F-fuck, Iggy…. I’m so...close.” 

“I know, Highness.” Another kiss, more pressure this time, and the fingers that have been stretching him open for the last half hour spread a little wider. “You’re so incredibly easy to read like this.” 

More than his words, it’s the  _ sound _ of Ignis’ voice, so low and private, that leaves Noct flushing. His skin, already heated as it is, tingles with a mixture of pleasure and praise, and in response he can only curl his fingers tighter in the sheets. “Y-you...seem to like it.” 

A humming laugh is his answer. Followed by a third finger pressing alongside the others at his entrance. The tip glides over slick skin, catching up some of the excess lubricant and teasing it back into the opening there. “I do, very much so. Would that I could see you like this all the time.” 

Noct draws in a shallow breath of cool air. Ignis’ fingers are moving deeper inside him now - still only the tips, but it’s a dizzying reward after so long spent just  _ teasing.  _ Not that the prince minds, of course. It’s the anticipation that makes this so perfect every time. Still…. 

“ _ Nh. Ahh _ ,” he sighs, shuddering at the new, familiar pressure against his inner walls. His eyes flutter closed, his breath catches somewhere in his chest. He’s  _ dangerously _ close to the edge, yet Ignis is still holding him back, still reserving that one last push to send him careening over it. “ _ I-Iggy, c’mon….” _

“Impatient tonight, aren’t we, Noct?”

“I’m so...c-close.”

“And I will get you there, you have my word. But what,” he asks, the smirk on his lips just as clear in his voice as he draws his fingers back out. “Is the rush?” 

Noctis groans into the cool, crisp air. There’s a distinct emptiness inside him now where Ignis’ touch had been, and he’s prepared to do anything to get it back. Even - and he swallows back the lump of nerves in his throat -  _ beg _ . 

“Ignis,” he breathes in a needy tone very unbefitting of a future king. “Please, put ‘em back in? I need to feel you inside….” 

There’s a hum, and lips trailing a line of fire down the side of his neck. Ignis angles his fingers slowly, taking his time to position them perfectly, before driving them deep into Noct’s body in one swift move. Before the prince can even recover his breath, they’re drawing back again, curling at the rim of his opening, and thrusting once more up to the knuckles into tight heat. 

“A- _ ah!”  _ Noctis arches up, his hips leaving the mattress as much as Ignis’ grip on him allows. His entire body ripples with pleasure, and as the room spins again, those hot, demanding lips swoop down to capture his own. 

Ignis knows how to penetrate every one of his defenses so easily. The tongue sliding into his mouth coaxes the moans he’s been holding back to spill out. The fingers inside him find their mark, assaulting his sensitive nerves and sending bursts of light flashing behind his eyes. The rest - his warmth, his scent, the rough edge to his voice in his exertion - tear down Noct’s walls faster than his pounding heart can keep up. Maybe it’s seconds, maybe hours, but with a final gasp that sounds like his lover’s name he’s coming.  _ Hard _ , in stuttering bursts across his own stomach, his hips, the sheets beneath him. Completely untouched, and  _ that  _ more than anything has Ignis suddenly purring. 

“Exquisite,” is all he says, as Noctis’ head drops like a lead weight back into the pillows. 

He’s cleaned up with the same amount of care and thoroughness as he’d been taken apart. Ignis is silent as he wipes the mess from his sweat-slick skin. Favors him instead with adoring smiles and those brilliant green eyes, eyes Noct can’t help but fall into while he watches him work. In the aftermath of his climax, his limbs are too heavy to reach out and pull Ignis against him. So instead he licks his lips and hopes the message gets across.

“What is it, Highness?” Ignis asks, biting the bait. He hasn’t looked up, but Noct is certain he’s watching everything. 

The prince hums thoughtfully. “Just wondering.”

“About?”

“Your dick.” Raising an eyebrow, Ignis looks up at him at last. “You still hard?” 

“Noct, please. I’m f-”

“Want me to help?” 

It only takes a little coaxing to convince Ignis to strip. He leaves his dress shirt on, albeit unbuttoned from the collar down, and folds his slacks neatly before setting them at the edge of the bed. Beneath, he’s wearing a pair of grey cotton briefs, and the straps of his garters around each thigh. 

As he reaches down to release them, Noct stops him with a whine. “L-leave ‘em on,” he says, eyes drawn irresistibly to the sight of the dark leather. He licks his lips again. “Please.”

Ignis nods. At his prince’s instruction, he crawls up the length of his body, tucking his knees in on either side of Noct’s bare chest. Peeling down the briefs himself, he smiles at the way midnight blues rove over the sight of his exposed skin. Hungry, yet also tender, as if Noct is caught between swallowing him down and simply enjoying the view. 

In the end, Ignis decides for him. 

The heat of his still-hard cock caresses Noctis’ cheek. The prince turns into the contact, brushing his lips against familiar flesh and guiding Ignis closer with only his gaze. Right up to his mouth, the tip pushing past his lips into a warm, wet welcome, and from above he lets out a contented sigh. 

“Highness….” 

From the pillows, Noctis becomes the vessel for Ignis’ pleasure. He watches, feels, _ tastes _ him chasing it, from the rise and fall of his chest to the rhythmic way his cock slides ever closer to the back of his throat. Never pushing him, never asking too much. Even when his hips stutter, and his pace becomes more erratic, he manages a breathless request just in time. “May I...come like this?” 

Noctis, shivering, tightens his lips in consent. 

It’s only after he’s finished, and has even brought Noct a glass of water to clear his throat, that Ignis allows himself to fully relax. Still in his shirt and garters, he lays down beside his prince to draw the covers over both of them. Wraps his arms around Noctis’ waist, and presses a lasting kiss to the side of his face. There’s no need for words, not when they both feel the same euphoria, the same calming peace settling around them. Noct smiles. 

_ This _ , he thinks, is how he wants to spend the rest of his life. 

In Ignis’ capable hands.


End file.
